1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and display control method which can display an image in each of a plurality of areas within the same display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a display control apparatus capable of displaying an image in each of a plurality of areas within the same display screen, an operation is improved for selecting an image to be displayed in each area. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-091430, for example, discloses a technique of providing two image display areas in order to compare two images and two thumbnail image display areas for selecting one of the two images, thereby comparing these images and selecting one of them.
However, in the above-mentioned technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-091430, even if images in the same file are displayed in a plurality of areas within the same display screen, the user may not be able to identify as such. As a result, an erroneous process which is not intended by the user may be executed for this image.